<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Cops and Robbers by clevermanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117341">Playing Cops and Robbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka'>clevermanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Gun Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tang Yi is dissatisfied with legitimate life. Meng Shao Fei wants to fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Madness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Cops and Robbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/gifts">skuldchan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan">skuldchan</a>, for creating and maintaining the <a href="https://history3-trapped.dreamwidth.org/">History 3: Trapped Dreamwidth community</a>.<br/>Thank you, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yantantether/pseuds/yantantether">yantantether</a> for the beta.</p><p>No promises, but I would like to write a sequel to this from Meng Shao Fei's point of view.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving only his eyes, Meng Shao Fei scanned the restaurant. When they returned to meet Tang Yi’s, unblinking and unforgiving, he shifted, looking nervous.</p><p>“We’re doing this now?” he asked under his breath, eyes wide and leaning forward across the table. “Here?”</p><p>Tang Yi shrugged a shoulder, curling his lip before shutting his expression down. He couldn’t even fake a smile at this point for fear of blowing the game. He very much didn’t want to ruin this. Shao Fei looked like a startled kitten. It was delightful.</p><p>“Finish your meal, Lao Meng,” he said, quiet but sharp. “It might be your last as a free man, so I recommend you savor it.” He leaned toward Shao Fei across the table, bringing their faces close, inches apart, intimate and hostile. “Don’t bother trying the back door. I have people watching all the exits.”</p><p>He held Shao Fei’s eyes long enough to make him blink, then stood, scooting his chair back noisily. Re-buttoning his suit jacket, he risked a smirk.</p><p>“I’ll see you outside.”</p><p>Jiggling the car keys in his pocket on the way to the car he allowed himself the long-held smile. He’d been feeling off lately. Not unhappy, not unfulfilled—at least not where Shao Fei was concerned—but there was something missing. After weeks of consideration, he’d had to admit it, if only to himself. He missed the mob. The rush of addressing a threat, the quietly combative conversations, the games of shifting power, they were their own type of addictive drug and Tang Yi’s legal ventures didn’t supply that high.</p><p>“Wanna roleplay it out?” Shao Fei had asked a few a weeks ago, barely understandable through a mouthful of rice and egg. He seemed so casual about it, like this was something they did all the time. Or something he used to do all the time. When pressed, he shrugged and mentioned a girlfriend who’d been into hero-cop-rescuing-a-damsel scenarios. It hadn’t particularly been his thing, but she’d enjoyed it. If Tang Yi needed a bit of an adrenaline rush, Shao Fei would be more than happy to help. He’d even let Tang Yi create the set-up.</p><p>How could he not smile when he had such a delightful husband? Over half their relationship had been spent under somewhat fraught circumstances, but it only meant they’d already seen each other at their worst. Tang Yi was pretty sure if the relationship had survived all that, it would survive just about anything. What could it possibly hurt to experiment with a few power plays?</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, he bit his lips together and turned away to hide his laughter as Jack frog-marched Shao Fei from around the back of the restaurant to the car.  People were staring and Shao Fei’s face was red.</p><p>“Tang Yi!” he called accusingly from the curb.</p><p>Tang Yi simply opened the driver’s side back door as they drew closer. Still gripping Shao Fei’s arm with one hand, Jack raised an eyebrow and a pair of handcuffs.</p><p>“Should I cuff him, Senior?”</p><p>He felt a little bad for not telling Shao Fei that he’d requested Jack’s assistance for his opening gambit. Tilting his head, he gave his husband—his prisoner—an evaluative look.</p><p>“You tell me, Lao Meng. Do we need to cuff you? Will you give me your word you won’t try anything while I’m driving you to the interrogation site?”</p><p>The pause and shift in Shao Fei’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. He nodded.</p><p>“Cuff him.”</p><p>“Tang Yi!”</p><p>“Shhh,” said Tang Yi, pressing Shao Fei’s head gently against the car roof as Jack put the cuffs on. “Don’t make a scene. It’s been a while, but you should be used to this sort of thing.”</p><p>Once the cuffs were secured, Jack stepped away and Tang Yi maneuvered his detainee into the back seat of the sedan. He chanced a soft ruffle of Shao Fei’s hair and was reassured when he leaned into it minutely before falling into the back seat. Jack grinned, saluted, and sauntered off. He’d probably be laughing with Zhao Zi about this over their dinner tonight and Tang Yi was grateful the four of them had finally reached a place of amiable tolerance. Jack and Shao Fei weren’t quite friends, but Tang Yi had hopes. If he’d been able to forgive Jack’s duplicity, surely Shao Fei would come around eventually.</p><p>He had hopes for this evening, too.</p><p>Shao Fei wiggled charmingly, trying for a less uncomfortable position with his hands secured behind him. Leaning close to fasten the seat belt, Tang Yi breathed a deep inhale. It was subtle but audible and Shao Fei’s own breath stuttered a bit. Eyes cast down, Tang Yi’s hand lingered at Shao Fei’s hip before fastening the seatbelt. After clicking it closed, he slid his gaze up to his prisoner’s face. Shao Fei’s lips were pressed tight together but not bitten closed, and his nostrils flared around short, tight breaths. The curl of anticipation and amusement in Tang Yi’s belly fluttered when he got to Shao Fei’s wide and blinking eyes. For a moment he was back in Shao Fei’s old apartment, slowly unbuttoning a yellow checkered shirt. He let slip a bit of softness in his expression before leaning even closer to whisper in Shao Fei’s ear.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you stay safe.”</p><p>Shao Fei gently touched their heads together for a moment instead of slamming into his forehead with a head-butt, and Tang Yi congratulated himself on reading the situation correctly. Pulling away, he arched an eyebrow and made a show of making sure Shao Fei was well-enclosed in the car. He smirked, dragging his hands over Shao Fei’s leg before closing the car door.</p><p>The third time he looked in the rearview mirror on the way home, Shao Fei still stared out the side window. The fourth time, Tang Yi nearly couldn’t look away from the intensity of what met his eyes. Shao Fei looked… dangerous, like he wanted to lay hands on Tang Yi in a less than loving way and take him apart. With an effort, he returned his eyes to the road before a lack of attention resulted in tragedy. Swallowing, he refused to reveal the effect it’d had on him even though his trousers were now a bit tight.</p><p>This was going to be more fun than he’d thought.</p>
<hr/><p>They’d quickly nixed the tiny room Tang Yi had used for his previous, personal confrontations. Shao Fei had said he’d rather not do it where he was shot, either, so they had agreed on the kitchen. It gave Tang Yi all sorts of ideas. He settled Shao Fei, now shoeless but still cuffed, on a three-legged stool that he’d altered so one leg was a centimeter shorter than the others. Giving him a firm shoulder pat that rocked the stool, he turned away and walked over to the sink.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable,” he said, slipping out of his suit jacket and draping it over one of the kitchen stools. He rolled up his sleeves and casually chose a knife that he placed on the counter between them. “I’ll boil some water, shall I?” He turned to fill the kettle completely and flicked it on. “Would you like some tea?” he asked, turning around with a smile.</p><p>The question died on his lips at the gun pointed at him over Meng Shao Fei’s shoulder. The handcuffs lay on the counter and Shao Fei, head cocked and thumbs stuck in his pockets, looked to be enjoying himself enormously.</p><p>Zhao Zi was still short, but he must’ve been taking intimidation lessons from Jack because he looked halfway formidable. The gun wasn’t loaded, and Tang Yi could take Zhao Zi easily in an unarmed fight, but this was a game one fought by the rules, not by breaking them. Shaking his head, he raised his hands. How had he not considered this possibility? A legitimate lifestyle was certainly changing him. He cracked a wry half-smile.</p><p>“Well played, Lao Meng. Very nice.”</p><p>Shao Fei slid off the stool with a grin and walked around the island.</p><p>“You’re not the only one with friends, Officer Tang.”</p><p>Zhao Zi must have brought an extra firearm because Shao Fei pulled it from the back of his waistband, and pressed it into Tang Yi’s ribs. Their eyes met as Tang Yi recognized the sensation of light plastic through his shirt instead of cold metal. He’d told Shao Fei he trusted him with an unloaded gun, but he appreciated that Shao Fei wanted to play like this, just in case. He smiled and gave a tiny nod.</p><p>“I don’t know what benefit you expect out of this, Lao Meng,” he said. “I assure you I have no information about your businesses that you don’t.”</p><p>“I’m not looking for business tips,” Shao Fei replied as he stepped closer. The hard look returned as the gun muzzle dragged over his ribs and chest, up Tang Yi's neck to scrape over his jaw and pressed lightly against his lips. He couldn’t stop his eyes from widening and Shao Fei cocked his head in appreciation. “I’m more interested in personal information.”</p><p>From the other side of the island, Zhao Zi squeaked—so much for that training from Jack—and stammered out, “Should I go now, boss?”</p><p>Shao Fei smiled but didn’t turn around. “Cuff him first.”</p><p>“B…B…Boss?”</p><p>“Cuff him!” Shao Fei barked out and even Tang Yi jumped a bit at his tone.</p><p>Zhao Zi holstered his gun and cautiously approached his side with the cuffs. “Um. Front, or…”</p><p>Shao Fei eyed Tang Yi narrowly for a moment before answering. “Front’s fine.”</p><p>Shao Fei held Tang Yi’s gaze and the gun steady as Zhao Zi cuffed his wrists together. Tang Yi took a deep breath. He was not going to get an erection in front of Zhao Zi. Grateful for Zhao Zi’s quick, practiced professionalism, he met Shao Fei’s eyes calmly despite the warmth in the tips of his ears. Zhao Zi stepped out from between them, squeaking out a request for any other orders as he scuttled back to the other side of the island. Tang Yi almost felt sorry for him.</p><p>Any thoughts about Zhao Zi fled when Shao Fei grabbed him by the collar and spun them around so Tang Yi’s waist pressed into the island. Shao Fei leaned harder, bending him slightly backward over the counter. He smirked and cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“Take off, Zhao Zi,” said Shao Fei, smug as hell. “I’ve got this under control.”</p><p>Tang Yi couldn’t take his eyes off this Meng Shao Fei. His heart pounded, his lips twitched around the plastic barrel, and a stirring in his underwear made him very glad Zhao Zi was trying to make a rapid exit.</p><p>“Make sure the door’s locked on your way out,” Shao Fei added.</p><p>“Okay, boss,” Zhao Zi choked, scuttling off as fast as he could.</p><p>Shao Fei thought he was in control. They’d see about that. Cocking his eyebrow, Tang Yi let the gun slip past his lips. Nudging it with his tongue, he pushed it into his soft palate, closing his lips as best as he could, bobbing his head the minutest bit. Shao Fei inhaled sharply but didn’t startle or back down. Neither of them jumped when the front door slammed shut. Closing his teeth around the barrel, Tang Yi squinted in an evaluative glare and pushed away from the island, beginning to straighten up over his captor.</p><p>Instantly, Shao Fei’s fingers were in his mouth, prying his teeth away from the barrel as he pulled it out. On instinct, Tang Yi closed his lips to suck them, taking Shao Fei inside him, loving the tease. Shao Fei groaned and, in one shockingly smooth movement, spun Tang Yi around so his front pressed hard against the island. His pelvis dug into the edge, wrists together and arms folded between his chest and the cool marble. Shao Fei’s fingers, still pressed into his mouth, curled over his lower teeth. The hand on Tang Yi’s shoulder squeezed hard as Shao Fei growled against his neck.</p><p>“You’re already in trouble, Officer Tang. Are you really asking for more?”</p><p>A rush of adrenaline shot from his groin to his brain and back down to his cock, aching and caught between his body and the counter. Tang Yi instantly understood the desire to beg, to submit. This wasn’t at all how he’d expected the evening to go and he was shockingly aroused by the change in power. If he hadn’t been so turned on, he’d have been embarrassed by his affirmative groan. Both froze for a moment, surprised by his quick acquiescence, until he let himself melt down over the counter top, Shao Fei’s warm, wiry form a comforting press behind.</p><p>“Tang Yi.” Shao Fei’s voice dropped to a soft whisper. “Are you really asking for more?” He pulled his fingers away, trailing a slick path down his chin and over his jaw, tender and affectionate.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied, quiet but distinct, tensing his body. “Show me what you’ve got, Lao Meng.”</p><p>Bucking against the countertop, he used the momentum as well as his extra weight to push Shao Fei up and off him. He’d given just enough warning, though, and didn’t manage to get more than a hand span from the counter before he was spun into a surprisingly effective choke hold. He dropped to one knee, Shao Fei following in a carefully-controlled descent. Kneeling behind like a wrestler, Shao Fei pressed Tang Yi’s burning face into the cool floor.</p><p>“I can give you what you’re asking for, Officer Tang. Would you like to see the accommodations for my special guests?”</p><p>Meng Shao Fei’s breath was hot in his ear, his arms a locked collar, the threat an enticing promise. Tang Yi absorbed the delicious closeness of his husband’s weight on him and the heady unfamiliarity of being in someone else’s control. The arm around his neck loosened slightly. Shao Fei’s nose brushed the hair behind Tang Yi’s ear.</p><p>“Guest bedroom?” he whispered.</p><p>Tang Yi nodded, his forehead bumping the floor. Shao Fei’s took a deep breath and his arm tightened again. Tang Yi’s knees, pressed into the cold floor, turned to water as Shao Fei’s voice dropped into something angry and eager and mean.</p><p>“I can’t hear you, Officer Tang. Let me hear you ask.”</p><p>Tang Yi’s head went light from the lack of blood and air before Shao Fei’s grip eased again. He turned his burning face to the side and shot a glance over his shoulder. Shao Fei’s jaw was set, his eyes narrowed, and a slight smile played over his lips. He looked just like he had in that damned elevator, years ago. Tang Yi channeled the rush of affection into a sneer.</p><p>“Is that what you want, Lao Meng? You want me to fucking beg?”</p><p>Like it had in the elevator, the dangerous mask slipped from Shao Fei’s face. Wide eyes blinked rapidly, and his grip loosened on his captive and the toy gun. Tang Yi couldn’t help the soft snort of laughter at the instant transformation. Shao Fei ducked his head to hide his own grin as his ears flushed red.</p><p>“Well,” Tang Yi said, dropping the aggressive persona and cocking an eyebrow. “Do you want me to?” He softened his voice even further. “I will. For you.”</p><p>Shao Fei swallowed with an audible click. “Um. I don’t—um. Maybe?”</p><p>Tang Yi was the one kneeling, hands bound, vulnerable, but Shao Fei looked ready to bolt. The situation bordered on comedic. Tang Yi adored his sometimes still shy, sweet husband, but right now he wanted more than a glimpse of ruthless Meng Shao Fei. He wanted him immediately, desperately, and if he had to take drastic measures to get him back, he would. He shuttered his expression and curled his lip again.</p><p>“You’d better make up your mind, Lao Meng.” He rolled his shoulders and curled his cuffed hands under him to press against the floor. “I know what I want.” Flexing his arms, he broadcast his intent to stand and fight. “Do you?”</p><p>Despite the warning, Tang Yi’s shoulder clipped Shao Fei in the jaw as he surged to his feet. Shao Fei fell backward onto the floor and the plastic gun skittered away. Tang Yi darted toward it, but Shao Fei’s stocking foot hooked his ankle in a sweep. Shao Fei rolled away and up in a single, impressively smooth motion while Tang Yi hit the linoleum with a huff. They’d both be sporting bruises tomorrow from this newly rough game. Clumsy and hindered by the cuffs, Tang Yi elbowed himself into a crouch. He made it up as far as one knee when Shao Fei yanked his shirt from behind, throwing him off-balance. He grabbed at the hem of Shao Fei’s jacket and nearly pulled him down before Shao Fei slipped out of the sleeves and lunged for the gun.</p><p>Snarling, fully committed now, Tang Yi reached for Shao Fei, any part of him he could possibly reach, and his fingers latched into the denim of his jeans. To his surprise, Shao Fei turned back around to face him, spinning and throwing Tang Yi off-balance. Before he could smack into the floor again, Shao Fei’s hands were on his shoulders. Their eyes met in a heated, thrilling instant as Shao Fei maneuvered him decisively to the ground. The gun was within reach of them both, though, and they scrabbled for the weapon. Tang Yi made a good show of trying to get to it first and showed his teeth when he didn’t.</p><p>Grinning, chest heaving, Shao Fei stood, aiming the gun at Tang Yi, sprawled on the floor. He took a step closer and Tang Yi’s heart thumped harder as menace slid over Shao Fei’s expression. Knees bent, legs slightly spread, Tang Yi gazed unrepentantly up at his captor and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, panting. He curled his lip “Do you know?”</p><p>“Yeah. I do now,” said Shao Fei, steady and cold despite his harsh breathing. He gestured with the gun. Up, up.</p><p>Tang Yi rose with as much grace as he could manage. Back on his feet, he kept his head slightly bowed, absorbing Shao Fei’s renewed dominance from under his now-disheveled hair. He opened his mouth to ask just what Lao Meng wanted when his heart stopped at the red welling from Shao Fei’s lower lip. Shao Fei frowned at whatever he’d seen cross Tang Yi’s face and he touched his mouth. His eyes flicked between Tang Yi and the blood now smeared on his thumb.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry,” stuttered Tang Yi, licking his lips, honest and also in the game.</p><p>Shao Fei’s eyes narrowed and he closed the remaining space between them. His gaze held Tang Yi as effectively as the cuffs. The gun trailed softly up Tang Yi’s chest and neck to nestle under his chin. Shao Fei held his bloody thumb close to Tang Yi’s lips and Tang Yi opened his mouth to lick it. Breathing sharp, Shao Fei pushed it past his lips and curled it over his lower teeth. His eyelids fluttered as Tang Yi’s lips closed and his tongue brushed the knuckle. Shao Fei inhaled sharply and his eyes flew open with the look Tang Yi had seen in the rear view mirror. He rested the gun against Tang Yi’s cheek.</p><p>“What sort of restitution do you think that sort of injury demands, Officer Tang?” he whispered.</p><p>Tang Yi couldn’t imagine doing this, wanting this, offering this, with anyone other than Shao Fei. Even the more adventuresome exploits he’d enjoyed with Andy and company didn’t come close. The return of Meng Shao Fei’s ruthless persona sent a shudder of anxious lust down his spine. Being under the control of that Meng Shao Fei held a terrifying appeal. Shao Fei had doggedly followed him through so much, for so long. Would he follow him down this path, as well? How far?</p><p>Breathing deep, Tang Yi blinked slow and calm before turning his head to slip his mouth over the barrel. He closed his lips around it and waited impatiently for Lao Meng’s next move. To help speed things along, he sucked the gun further into his mouth with a moan, letting his eyes fall closed.</p><p>“Tang Yi.” Shao Fei’s voice seemed far away, a barely audible croak. Tang Yi continued to mouth and pull on the gun. “Officer Tang!”</p><p>His eyes flew open at the sharp, commanding tone. </p><p>Shao Fei’s jaw was set, and he jerked it toward the back of the house. “You will walk backward until I tell you to stop. You’ll turn when I guide you—” He gestured with the gun, pressing the inside of Tang Yi’s cheeks right then left. “And you’ll sit when I say so. Got it?” He mimed cocking the hammer.</p><p>Tang Yi nodded shallowly, his eyes locked on Shao Fei’s face, the toy clicking against his teeth. He took a slow step backward. Shao Fei watched over Tang Yi’s shoulder as he walked them to the first floor guest bedroom where Shao Fei had spent the first few weeks in this house. It was the first place Tang Yi had put his hands on him with intent. They’d both underestimated the long-burning intensity of that intent at the time. There were no misunderstandings now.</p><p>With every step, Tang Yi felt safer, more confident in Shao Fei’s control. By the time they passed through the bedroom doorway, Tang Yi was so hard he had difficulty walking smoothly. His fluttering pulse pounded in his ears as Shao Fei’s gaze locked with his.</p><p>“Stop,” said Shao Fei as the back of Tang Yi’s legs touched the bed. The gun angled down, pressing against Tang Yi’s tongue. “Sit.”</p><p>Tang Yi followed the order, adjusting himself as best he could with his bound hands. Shao Fei’s eyes were no longer wide and his flushed cheeks betrayed his matching arousal. He pressed his fingers inside Tang Yi’s lips to shield them as he gently pulled the gun away. Tang Yi licked at the strand of saliva that followed but a wet stripe still fell to his chin, trailing a cool path over his sensitized lips.</p><p>“Fuck,” whispered Shao Fei, his face fierce with excitement. He took a deep breath and his eyes went cold.</p><p>Heat flashed in Tang Yi’s groin and his hands itched to grab hold of Shao Fei, pull them both down onto the mattress, rut against each other until Tang Yi came in his expensive trousers. He wanted Shao Fei on him, pressing him into the bed, holding him down. He swallowed and clenched his fists in his lap, needing to adjust himself again, but unwilling to move until told.</p><p>“What do you want, Lao Meng?” he asked, voice shaky and broken.</p><p>“Tell me what you’ll do if I put the gun down,” muttered Shao Fei, sounding nearly as wrecked. He pressed the wet barrel against Tang Yi’s jaw. “Tell me the truth.”</p><p>In answer, Tang Yi closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, away from the gun. He lowered himself to the mattress and slowly raised his hands over his head. Breathing shallow, achingly hard, he waited for Shao Fei’s response. His hips jerked as the gun muzzle traced his erection and a startled moan slipped through his lips.</p><p>“That looks uncomfortable, Officer Tang,” murmured Shao Fei, now standing between Tang Yi’s spread knees. “Would you like out of those?” He bounced the muzzle, a little rough, two taps to Tang Yi’s cock head.</p><p>“Yes,” Tang Yi gasped, slipping completely into the enticing and unfamiliar mindset. “Please, boss, please.”</p><p>Instantly, the gun was gone and Shao Fei was pulling him up by the shirt. Tang Yi’s mouth watered with anticipation of the slick press of Shao Fei’s tongue and the possible taste of blood. Before he could even part his lips, though, Shao Fei pressed their foreheads together. Tang Yi opened his eyes as Shao Fei spoke.</p><p>“Lao Meng,” he said, catching Tang Yi’s gaze, quiet but firm. “I’m Lao Meng to you, Officer Tang. Equals, no matter what’s happening here. Yes?”</p><p>Tang Yi would have agreed to anything in that moment, but Shao Fei’s insistence on this settled in his core with warm comfort. Shao Fei made him feel safe in ways no one else ever had. His heart swelled and he squinted against the ridiculous tears.</p><p>“Yes,” he whispered. “Lao Meng.”</p><p>He let his head roll back as Shao Fei let go of the front of his shirt to start unbuttoning it. Shao Fei’s hands were warm, steady and methodical as they made their way to his waistband.</p><p>“Last button,” Shao Fei whispered teasingly in his ear, tugging the shirt tails from the trousers. At Tang Yi’s huff of laughter, he pushed gently at his shoulder. “Lie down, now.”</p><p>Two minutes later, Tang Yi lay nearly naked on the bed, his shirt open and rucked up beneath him, his cuffed hands above his head, gripping the comforter. The crisp, white oxford cloth covering his arms and shoulders made him feel more exposed than naked. Licking dry lips, he fluttered his eyes open, expecting to watch Shao Fei strip down. The cool air of the bedroom prickled his skin, tingling with the need for Shao Fei’s hands.</p><p>Shao Fei reached behind him and pulled the gun out of his waistband. He held it up, trigger finger held well away. He looked as cool as the room, as unruffled as the still-made bed under Tang Yi’s nearly-nude body.</p><p>“Before I put this down, I want you up there.” His jaw nodded at the headboard. “Head on the pillow, keep your hands up like that.” His eyes flicked up to them and he licked his lips. “Just like that.”</p><p>Awkwardly, Tang Yi scooted, bit by bit, up the bed until he felt the pillow under his hands. He heaved himself the last several centimeters and looked at the foot of the bed for approval. When he relaxed his shoulders into the pillow and let his legs go limp Shao Fei nodded.</p><p>“Good,” he said. “I’m going to put this down, now. Stay still unless I tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Tang Yi drifted on the tone of Shao Fei’s command. Once he’d surrendered to this, the pull of it drew him deliciously downward. He was drowning and floating in it, the strong current of Shao Fei’s control a glorious, enveloping warmth. All he could do was nod in assent.</p><p>Shao Fei nodded back in approval and, not breaking their eye contact, leaned down to place the gun on the floor at the foot of the bed. He unfastened his jeans as he stood and kneeled his way up the bed to straddle Tang Yi’s chest. His denim-covered knees pushed into the tender skin of Tang Yi’s inner arms, just past his armpits, pinning them close to Tang Yi’s head. He grabbed the other pillow to stack them, tilting Tang Yi’s head to a better angle.</p><p>Tang Yi’s mouth was already open and waiting when Shao Fei pushed down his underwear and placed his half-hard cock in Tang Yi’s mouth. They both groaned as Tang Yi began to suck, grateful and enthusiastic. Perhaps Shao Fei was still a little uncertain about this scenario, but Tang Yi was determined to show how good this was, how much he wanted it. Not fully erect, Shao Fei fit comfortably in his mouth. Taking advantage, Tang Yi slid his lips to the base, buried his nose in Shao Fei’s pubic hair, tongue rolling against the underside.</p><p>One of Shao Fei’s hands met the wall in a slapping, grasping flail. His other still cradled Tang Yi’s head, and his fingers flexed, not quite digging into the scalp. His hips rolled in hesitant, trembling undulations as his cock swelled, pushing against Tang Yi’s soft palate. This was not the best angle for deep-throating, but Tang Yi swallowed as best he could around it, unwilling to back off until his lungs threatened to burst. When he finally pulled away, breathing in fast and hard, he increased the suction. He needed to keep as much of Shao Fei inside him as he could, didn’t want him any farther than a breath away.</p><p>‘Tang Yi,” whispered Shao Fei, voice high and hoarse.</p><p>Tang Yi took a deep breath before bobbing his head aggressively<em>. Take what you want from me</em>, he tried to say. <em>Take what you want</em>. Shao Fei seemed to get the message, because both his hands tangled in Tang Yi’s hair, holding his head still while Shao Fei’s hips thrust a slow, shallow rhythm, Shao Fei’s now-fully erect cock sliding past his soft palate. Tang Yi opened his throat as best he could and let Shao Fei hold him where he wanted him. Swallowing against his gag reflex, eyes watering, he moaned as Shao Fei fucked his mouth.</p><p>His fingers scrabbled against the headboard, hoping for purchase, finding none. Groaning, Shao Fei untangled one hand from Tang Yi’s hair to interlace their fingers. He pressed the back of Tang Yi’s hand into the headboard and Tang Yi gripped his wrist with his other hand, the cuffs clinking with every shift of their weight.</p><p>Shao Fei’s thrusts were getting deeper, less controlled, his harsh panting rising in a matching crescendo. Tang Yi was suddenly aware of his own arousal, his cock aching for touch, his hips jerking and rolling despite his promise to lie still. Tang Yi used the undulating momentum to encourage Shao Fei’s rhythm and whimpered when Shao Fei moaned and slowed to a stuttering stop.</p><p>“Not like this,” he ground out, and increased his grip on Tang Yi’s hair.</p><p>Tang Yi pushed down the instinct to keep Shao Fei in his mouth. He dropped his jaw, letting Shao Fei slip from his lax, tender lips. Tang Yi’s hips continued to pulse with tiny, arrested rolls, though. He ached, he was so fucking hard. The raw sting at the back of his throat was a minor annoyance compared to his pleasure at bringing Shao Fei so close to climax. With a slow, undemanding blink he waited for Lao Meng’s next request.</p><p>After disengaging his hands, Shao Fei levered himself off Tang Yi, one hand placed firmly in the center of Tang Yi’s chest. He hooked the index finger of his other hand around the join of the cuffs and pulled gently. Up, up. Tang Yi laced his hands behind his head and rolled up to sitting. Shao Fei’s eyes ran approvingly over his torso and Tang Yi ducked his head to hide a pleased smile. He loved pleasuring Shao Fei every way possible—with his cooking, with his body, with whatever Shao Fei asked of him. He stifled a wider smile. Perhaps he’d been more disposed to this scenario than he’d thought.</p><p>Shao Fei grabbed his chin between thumb and forefinger, turning Tang Yi to face him before slipping his thumb into Tang Yi’s mouth again. Tang Yi closed his sensitized lips around it and sucked. The intensity of Shao Fei’s eyes and the flex of his jaw were mesmerizing.</p><p>“On your knees and elbows,” he said, voice low but steady. “Keep sucking.”</p><p>Maneuvering around his cuffed hands and the thumb in his mouth, Tang Yi obeyed slowly, as gracefully as possible. He kept his eyes cast down, glancing up only twice to drink in the vision of Shao Fei, fierce and now fully into the role. Desperately wanting to please, Tang Yi swirled his tongue around Shao Fei’s thumb once he was in position.</p><p>Shao Fei huffed out a breath—of surprise? of lust?—and pulled his thumb away, draping himself over Tang Yi’s back. His jersey shirt was a soft contrast to the rough denim behind Tang Yi’s thighs. He shuddered at the contrasting sensations and sudden emptiness of his mouth. Shao Fei rested a hand on the back of Tang Yi’s neck while the other traced over every piece of Tang Yi it could reach, possessive and assuring. Tang Yi shifted again to spread his legs farther apart and Shao Fei moaned, hot and low, into the flesh of his shoulder.</p><p>“Down, down,” he muttered.</p><p>Hoarse and panting, he pushed Tang Yi the rest of the way to the bed. The mattress dipped as he leaned over to the bedside table and Tang Yi tried to find a less-uncomfortable position for his arms under his chest. Any position was going to result in potential bruises and abrasions that Shao Fei would not be happy about later. He shifted unhappily and bit back a sigh. The bed dipped again and Shao Fei was whispering in his ear.</p><p>“Guess what else I planned ahead of time, Officer Tang?” Shaking the bottle of lube next to Tang Yi’s face, he hummed a low laugh and paused before tapping Tang Yi’s wrist. “Hey. Will you be good if I take these off?”</p><p>Tang Yi shuddered. “No,” he blurted out.</p><p>Shao Fei hummed again and massaged his neck. “No you won’t be good, or no you don’t want me to take them off?”</p><p>Tang Yi shifted minutely, just enough to ease some of the weight on his impossibly-even-harder cock.</p><p>“Don’t take them off,” he whispered.</p><p>Shao Fei sucked in a breath and scrabbled up the bed as the dropped bottle of lube rolled cold against Tang Yi’s ribs. A pillow was shoved between Tang Yi’s chest and the cuffs and he relaxed into the bed with relief. A few moments after the opening click of the bottle, Shao Fei’s slicked cock slid between his buttocks. With the leverage from his arms folded under him, Tang Yi met him as best he could on each push. Shao Fei would never outweigh him, but his wiry strength and stamina were more than enough to keep Tang Yi safely pressed into the bed. Shao Fei kept his thrusts slow and teasing, every once in a while angling low enough to slide over Tang Yi’s hole.</p><p>Tang Yi bit back a whine. He wanted to be fucked, wanted Shao Fei inside of him. He couldn’t come like this, and he was aching, desperate. Relinquishing all control had opened a floodgate of arousal that both demanded release and discouraged it. Conflicted, he struggled against the mattress as Shao Fei kept up his maddening tease. Whenever Tang Yi thought he had a bit of control over himself, Shao Fei angled his aim again, just enough to remind Tang Yi of what he wanted. Tang Yi choked out gasping, uncontrolled cries of “please, please,” while Shao Fei just hummed another chuckle, breathing hot over Tang Yi’s ear. Holding hard onto Tang Yi’s hips he rutted in gloriously selfish abandon. With a desperate sob, Tang Yi forced himself to relax into the mattress. He sighed into his trembling muscles and bit his lip. Willed himself to be pliant, accepting, completely submissive.</p><p>Shao Fei’s hands gripped immediately harder and then he was bucking, hard, fast, and desperate. Tang Yi focused on his breathing, one long slow inhale for every four of Shao Fei’s ragged pants. Raw, clipped cries broke through Shao Fei’s gasps and with a hoarse groan he spilled over Tang Yi’s lower back. The hot smear of it over Tang Yi’s hips caused a ripple of tension to take over him again and he gave into the need to thrust, grind, seeking any additional friction.</p><p>Still trembling in aftershocks, Shao Fei pulled away and the jersey shirt followed Shao Fei’s hand over the mess on his back.</p><p>“Roll over, roll over, roll over,” Shao Fei panted, the dangerous persona now disappeared in a sated haze.</p><p>Tang Yi rolled onto his back and Shao Fei’s semen-slick hand wrapped around him, pumping smooth and quick, a speed and pressure well-known by now. The insistent, exquisite pressure and friction mingled with adoration and desire, coiling in his belly and balls as he strained toward his climax. His breath was coming in gasps, now, his hips rising to meet every pull. He rested his unfocused eyes on Shao Fei. This man, who knew him so well, knew him better than he knew himself, wanting this, giving him this.</p><p>“So good, Tang Yi,” he whispered. “You did so good. Come for me, now. I want you to. Give me what I want.”</p><p>The command sparked a shocking communication between his mind and body and he couldn’t have denied Shao Fei if he wanted to. His eyes fluttered shut and his toes curled as he arched off the mattress into Shao Fei’s fist. The cuff brushed his cheek as he bit his wrist to stifle the uncontrollable shout of his orgasm. He rode it, teeth pressing into his arm as the cuff’s metal edge pressed into his face. He let his hands fall to his chest when the spasms finally relented and Shao Fei gave him one last gentle pull.</p><p>“Good?” he asked.</p><p>Tang Yi nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>Shao Fei brushed Tang Yi’s hair off his sweating forehead with shaking fingers.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get the handcuff key. It’s in my jacket pocket. I’ll be right back. Okay?”</p><p>“’Kay,” Tang Yi managed to croak.</p><p>Shao Fei kissed his cheek. “I’ll bring some water, too.”</p><p>By the time Tang Yi nodded, Shao Fei was already out of the room.</p><p>After returning, Shao Fei uncuffed him, frowning over the scrapes and bruises.</p><p>“I should’ve thought of that,” he said, rubbing his thumb over the marks with a look of guilt. “Sorry.”</p><p>Tang Yi shook his head, took one of the water bottles, and downed half.</p><p>“It’s not bad,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. “Didn’t even notice at the time.” He caught the look on Shao Fei’s face. “We are not buying fuzzy handcuffs.”</p><p>Shao Fei nodded seriously. “Leather ones then,” he said, then laughed, his sweet and eager smile a stunning contrast to the man who’d just taken Tang Yi to pieces. He took Tang Yi’s water bottle, finishing it before stripping out of his clothes. Tang Yi raised his eyebrows. Did Shao Fei—Lao Meng—have more planned?</p><p>“Get under the covers,” Shao Fei said, rolling his eyes. “It’s cuddle time and I don’t want to go all the way upstairs. We have to wash this bedding, now, anyway.”</p><p>Once they were nestled into the sheets, legs and arms wrapped around each other and sharing a pillow, Shao Fei pulled one of Tang Yi’s wrists to his lips.</p><p>“That was terrible investigative technique,” he said around gentle kisses. “Just so you know. Police and gangsters must use very different methods.”</p><p>Tang Yi’s mouth quirked in a grin mostly hidden by the pillow.</p><p>“Well, I for one found it very informative.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m not saying the intel was bad.” Shao Fei chuckled. “You just used some pretty unorthodox methods.”</p><p>Tang Yi leaned in for a quick kiss.</p><p>“Like enlisting people for backup?”</p><p>Shao Fei barked a laugh, his eyes dancing.</p><p>“You thought you were being so sneaky.”</p><p>“Legitimate life is making me soft,” Tang Yi sighed, his lips twisting.</p><p>“Hey,” Shao Fei kissed the crooked smile. “If this sort of thing isn’t enough excitement for you, we’ll find something else.” At Tang Yi’s smirk, he stuck out his tongue. “Something that doesn’t include Andy. Like maybe BASE jumping.”</p><p>Tang Yi huffed a laugh before pulling them together in a slow, gentle kiss.</p><p>“Maybe some leather cuffs,” he said, curling his hands in Shao Fei’s hair. “Let’s play with that idea first.”</p><p>“You got it, Officer Tang.” Shao Fei wrapped his arms around Tang Yi and dropped a kiss to his hair as Tang Yi tucked his head into the crook of Shao Fei’s shoulder. “I certainly don’t mind doing whatever it takes to keep you satisfied and on the right side of the law.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375332">Bad Boys Too</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan">skuldchan</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>